The Secret Guardian Angel
by Lady Sermik
Summary: Harry envejece 10 años de forma repentina y todo dependerá de nuestro gruñón profesor de pociones para hallar la cura, pero en el camino terminaran encontrándose el uno al otro HPxSS Slash…
1. Feliz Cumpleaños No17

Disclaimer: Nunca fue mío / Nunca será mío, no obtengo ningún dinero por esta historia. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y la Warner Bros.

Autor – nerdgirl

Traductora – Lady Sermik

Summery – Harry ha sido envenenado por una extraña poción, por Mortifagos en las vacaciones de verano, con la intención de hacerlo 10 años mas joven pero algo sale mal y envejece 10 años más. Severus Snape lo descubre e intenta ayudarlo. Esto será Slash.

Parejas – Harry/Severus y Ron/Hermione

Spoilers – De todos los cinco libros.

Genero – Romance / Drama

Rating – PG-13 ahora, en capítulos mas avanzados están clasificados con R.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feliz Cumpleaños No.17

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Estoy tan **Aburrido** maldita sea!" Harry murmuro para si mismo mientras estaba sentado en el escritorio de la segunda habitación de Dudley. Había terminado toda la tarea asignada para el verano y la había checado al menos _cinco_ veces. Hasta había terminado la tarea de pociones que había dejado Snape, para su gran sorpresa. Bueno, al menos Hermione estará orgullosa de mi. pensó riendo ante su comentario.

Ya casi habían pasado dos meses desde que Harry había regresado a Prive Drive y seguía firmemente la rutina diaria. Levantarse después de una noche sin descanso alguno, mirar por la ventana unas cuantas horas, hacer el desayuno de los Dursleys, mirar por la ventana otro rato mas, hacer la comida para los Dursleys. Mirar por la ventana otro poco, preparar el entremés de cada tarde y después la cena para los Dursleys, y si tenía suerte, ¡Miraría por la ventana por otro rato más! Sus intentos por dormir un poco siempre resultaban con el despertando empapado en sudor por otras de las pesadillas inducidos por Voldemort y ¡si lo adivinaron! ¡Ver por la ventana por otro rato! La orden no le tenía permitido dejar la casa ni siquiera para ir al parque para desenfadarse un rato de la monotonía de ver por la ventana. "Harry mi querido muchacho, es por tu propio bien que permanezcas en la casa este verano. Lord Voldemort no te dañara si estas dentro de ella, las protecciones que se instalaron en la casa de tu familia es tu mejor protección." Dumbledore había dicho al término de su año anterior.

"¿Qué piensas de la muerte por aburrimiento, Hedwig?" Harry pregunto, mirando a su familiar. Los grandes ojos de Hedwig le miraron con simpatía a la vez que ululaba suavemente. "¿Apuesto que ellos no pensaron en eso o si?" Hedwig agito sus alas, abrió sus alas para flotar calmadamente hasta el escritorio. Harry le acaricio las plumas en su pecho a la vez que ella mordisqueaba débilmente sus dedos con afecto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Oí, fenómeno baja a la cocina para que hagas nuestra cena!" grito Dudley a la vez que golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. Sin embargo, todo su valor se desapareció cuando Harry abrió la puerta, lo cual causo que Harry sonriera muy parecido a como Snape lo hacia. Harry no era tan grande como Dudley, aunque la dieta y ejercicio al que estaba sometido había adelgazado un poco a Dudley. Ahora era el campeón de boxeo en Smeltings y seguía siendo muy gordo todavía. Eso era lo que lo hacia tan bueno en el boxeo en la escuela. Nunca estaría lo suficiente en forma como para llegar a profesional, toda vía cargaba con mucha grasa en el. Sin embargo, desde su sexto año Harry había madurado muy bien. Había 'crecido eventualmente', como a el gustaba decir. Ahora lucia una respetable altura de un metro con setenta y siete centímetros. Tenía la cara más afilada, haciendo más notorios sus pómulos; su cuerpo se había llenado un poco hasta alcanzar una forma placentera de mirar, sus años en el campo de Quidditch y sus escapes de Dudley y su pandilla le habían dejado un agradable, definido, esbelto, y bien formado cuerpo. Tenía el físico de todo un atleta.

Después de cocinar la cena, limpiar la casa y ser ignorado por su familia como era la nueva actitud que habían tomado para lidiar con la responsabilidad que era para ellos su sobrino. Harry regreso a su habitación para continuar con su nuevo pasatiempo de ver por la ventana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diez minutos antes de la media noche, Hedwig voló hacia Harry, quien estaba quedándose dormido en la cama. Le mordisqueo gentilmente la oreja sabiendo que le gustaba ver llegar las lechuzas que pronto recibiría por su cumpleaños. "¿Qué pasa chica?" Harry dijo medio dormido a su lechuza, quien ululo y voló hasta donde su pequeño reloj digital que en esos momentos marcaba las 11:57 pm. "¡Wow Hedwig! Casi es otro año que sobrevivo. Espero que sea el ultimo en este lugar." Hedwig ululo suavemente hacia el y Harry simplemente sonrió encantadoramente, sonrisas que podrían rivalizar a las de Lockhart cualquier día, como respuesta.

Cuando el reloj marco la media noche, Harry dijo murmurando para el mismo "Feliz cumpleaños numero diecisiete, Harry." Después de unos minutos seis lechuzas se podían ver que se dirigían directo al numero 4 de Privet Drive. Después de que Harry las dejo entrar a su habitación, las hizo callar dándoles un poco de comida para lechuza con un poco de agua. Se dio cuenta que la primera lechuza venia de Hogwarts.

_Querido Harry,_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños numero diecisiete! ¿Todo un joven ya, no? ¿Cómo te ha ido con esos entupidos Muggles que tienes por parientes? Espero que te estén tratando bien. Si no, informa a la orden y enviaremos a alguien para que les recuerde que no se metan contigo. Espero que te guste el regalo; te veré en septiembre en la escuela._

_Te quiere, Hagrid._

Envuelto en papel café estaban un cazo con panecillos de melaza (hechos en casa) y una selección de fotografías de Hermione, Ron, él y Hagrid de los últimos años. Todos lo saludaron desde las fotos. Harry sonrió para si y agarro un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma.

_Querido Hagrid,_

_Gracias por los panecillos y las fotos. ¡Me encantaron! Te extraño y no puedo esperar hasta septiembre para verte. Todo esta bien por aquí y mi familia me trata bien._

_Con Todo cariño, Harry._

Harry amarro el pergamino a la lechuza que dejo la carta a Hagrid y su regalo y la envió a entregarla. Agarro lo que traía la próxima lechuza.

_Querido Harry,_

_Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy bien. Termine toda la tarea en la primera semana para tener la mayoría de las vacaciones para hacer lo que quiera. Espero que hayas terminado la tuya. Se que de seguro Ron no la ha hecho, ¡Pero me quedare con los Weasleys pronto para decirle que ya la termine e insistirle en que la haga!_ _Tengo tanto que contarte, pero creo que tendrá que esperar hasta que estemos de regreso a la escuela, ya que no tienes permitido dejar la casa de tus tíos. Espero que mantengas tu palabra, Harry, y no dejes la casa por que Voldemort podría capturarte si lo haces. De cualquier manera, Harry, que te la pases muy bien este día._

_Con Mucho cariño, Hermione._

Harry sonrió por lo que decía la carta, era tan Hermione. Incluso antes de que abriera el regalo ya sabía lo que era. Giro los ojos con humor y abrió el regalo para ver que tipo de libro le había comprado este año, que resulto ser, _'Descubre tu Animal Interno – Una guía para la Animagia.' De P. Hansworth. _Harry levanto una ceja ante esta, buena elección, pensó para si mismo antes de agarrar un pedazo de pergamino.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Muchas gracias por el libro. ¡Se ve muy interesante! ¡No puedo esperar a leerlo! Si, ya e terminado toda la tarea y la he revisado unas cinco veces; no hay mucho que hacer estando encerrado aquí todo el tiempo. No que me queje, supongo que es mejor ser el nuevo juguete de Voldemort. Tampoco yo puedo esperar a verte cuando comiencen las clases. ¡Te extraño tanto! También quiero pedirte que, seas paciente con Ron. Él esta tratando, sabes._

_Con todo cariño, Harry._

Mientras ataba la carta a la pata de la lechuza, Harry sonrió para si mismo. En verdad que extrañaba a Hermione mucho. En los últimos años se habían hecho mucho más cercanos el uno al otro, pasando mucho tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando juntos. Después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry se había enfocado mucho en sus estudios, lo cual complació inmensamente a Hermione. No solo eso, ella también le había ayudado con otras cosas en su vida como a aceptar su papel en la guerra y el sentimiento de traición que sentía contra Dumbledore al final de quinto año. También a ver la verdad detrás de sus sentimientos de enojo, odio, desconfianza y culpa que había dirigido hacia el maestro en pociones, Profesor Snape debido a la muerte de Sirius. En verdad era su amiga y la quería como la hermana que nunca pudo tener.

La siguiente carta lo hizo reír.

_Feliz Cumpleaños Harry,_

_¿Como te ha ido en el mundo Muggle? Estoy en Islandia con mi papa tratando de encontrar pruebas de que las Serpientes de Hielo existen. Por alguna razón, las personas no creen que existan - ¡Todos están Locos por creer eso! Como sea me tengo que ir. Que tengas un buen día, Harry._

_Te quiere, Luna._

Había recibido de parte de ella un hermoso collar encantado. Nada muy femenino, el pensó. Era un surtido de gotas de cristal enlazados; te mantenía seguro de cualquier peligro y alejaba a malos espíritus. Talvez mantenga a Peeves alejado. Harry pensó. Se lo puso y admiro como se veía. Se ajustaba cómodamente en su cuello, le agradaba mucho y le agrado más que no parecía nada femenino. Con su nuevo estilo de cabello, el cual era largo y llegaba hasta su barbilla, su flequillo parecía estar hecho de plumas y su ahora nuevo collar, el pensaba que se veía como uno de esos roqueros británicos que había visto en una de las revistas de Dudley. De nuevo agarro otro pedazo de pergamino para mandarle sus gracias a Luna.

_Hey Luna,_

_Muchas gracias por el collar. Me encanto y lo estoy usando en estos momentos. Incluso digo, que se ve genial. Espero que tengas suerte al encontrar esas escurridizas Serpientes de Hielo. Si las encuentras trae una, platicare con ella y averiguare su verdadero nombre para ti._

_No pierdas las esperanzas, Harry._

Le envió la carta de vuelta con la lechuza que la trajo. Le agradaba mucho Luna, era divertida, dulce y muy inteligente, ¡No estaba en Ravenclaw nada mas porque si! No le importaba lo que los demás en la escuela pensaban de ella, incluso si estaba un poco de acuerdo con ellos. Si, Luna estaba un poco loca pero en una forma buena y agradable.

La próxima lechuza era Errol. Sonrió para si. Amaba a los Weasley mucho. Eran como su familia adoptiva – El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley y todos sus hijos.

_Harry, cariño,_

_Hemos envuelto unos dulces y pastelillos para ti y les aplicamos un hechizo de preservación en ellos para que puedan durar buenos por todas las vacaciones de verano. El Director Dumbledore nos dijo que no podías visitarnos este verano, supongo que el sabe lo que es mejor para todos. De cualquier forma, cariño, cuídate._

_Te queremos Molly y Arthur Weasley._

Después seguía Pig quien le entrego el paquete que traía y después Harry comenzó a leer la carta.

_Feliz cumpleaños Harry,_

_Compañero, mi mama dijo no podías venir a visitarnos este verano, que mala suerte, esto. Esperaba tener una práctica de Quidditch de verdad. Gynny es buena, pero tú eres mucho mejor que ella Por cierto, Gynny manda saludos. Hermione viene la próxima semana para quedarse por el verano. No puedo esperar a verla de nuevo, aun que se que va estar enfadando por que no he terminado la tarea. ¿Quizás me deje copiar la suya? Nah, lo dudo – ha. Como sea, compañero, espero que estés bien y te veo en la escuela._

_Con cariño, Ron._

Harry sonrió, quería a Ron como un hermano. ¡Era tan divertido! Hermione era su amiga sensitiva y Ron era el divertido. Cuando abrió el regalo de Ron encontró mucha publicidad de los equipos de Quidditch de Inglaterra y una Snitch de práctica. Agarro más pergamino.

_Gracias Ron,_

_Me encantaron mis regalos, la snitch me tendrá entretenido por un rato. Siento no poder ir a la Madriguera este verano. Que envidia siento de que tu y Hermione se diviertan sin mi, pero quiero que me prometas algo, usa bien el tiempo que estén SOLOS, ¡Y DILE QUE ES LO QUE SIENTES POR ELLA! Ya son seis años, compañero, es tiempo de empezar a movilizarse o alguien mas te la ganara. Disfruta el resto del verano, compañero._

_Te quiere, Harry._

Sonrió a la vez que mandaba su respuesta con Pig. Entonces miro a la última lechuza en la habitación y rió lo más bajo que pudo, era Joker, la lechuza de los gemelos.

_¿Cómo esta nuestro más querido y alabado socio silencioso?_

_Este verano ha sido genial para nuestra tienda y nuestro servicio por lechuza ha sido un éxito. Incluida en esta caja están nuestras nuevas invenciones como también las clásicas para ayudar que tu verano sea más divertido. Entonces, compañero, Feliz cumpleaños numero diecisiete. Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos._

_Tus por siempre – agradecidos socios, Fred y George._

Harry reviso la caja un poco reluctante, sabia que había un mundo de problemas en esa caja.

_Queridos Fred y George,_

_¡Gracias por todas estas cosas! Creo que dejare muchas para cuando regrese a Hogwarts por si las cosas salen mal, al menos Pomfrey pueda arreglarlas. También por que los primeros años son mas divertidos de bromear que en ti mismo. Cuídense chicos._

_Los quiere, Harry._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Con esa ultima carta mandada, Harry guardo cuidadosamente todo en su baúl y ordeno todo de nuevo en la habitación. No había necesidad de provocar a tía Petunia, pensó, no mientras me estén alimentando y no me hayan encerrado. Aun que se sentía un poco hambriento, después de todo, ensalada estaba bien pero no si la comías todos los días, gracias a el régimen saludable de Dudley. Abrió el paquete de el Sr. y Sra. Weasley y agarro uno de los pastelillos. Noto la pequeña botella en la caja. Decía que era Ponche de Fruta. Perfecto, pensó Harry, sentía un poco de sed después de haber escrito todas esas cartas y comer el panecillo. Por eso abrió la boca y procedió a beber todo. "No me había dado cuenta que tenia tanta sed, no podía dejar de beberla." murmuro para si mismo, mientras regresaba a la cama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Próximo Capitulo:** Harry despierta y recibe una gran sorpresa. Escapa hacia el Callejón Diagon y se topa con un viejo amigo.

AN: Bueno aquí lo tienen, mi tercera traducción. Espero actualizar todos mas seguido ya que parece que la semana va a estar mas tranquila. Nos vemos luego y espero que les guste esta nueva historia.

Bye Bye!


	2. Huyendo en pánico

Disclaimer: Nunca fue mío / Nunca será mío, no obtengo ningún dinero por esta historia. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y la Warner Bros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huyendo en pánico

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Muchacho, baja a hacernos el desayuno¡o si no, no comerás en todo el día!" Tía Petunia grito desde el pie de las escaleras, rompiendo así el sueño de Harry.

"Ya voy, Tía Petunia." Respondió Harry a la vez que se estiraba. Que extraño, pensó¡no había dormido tan bien en años! descartando ese pensamiento, Harry se sentó en la cama y escucho a Hedwig ulular en pánico, volteo de inmediato a verla.

"¿Qué pasa Hedwig?" Harry pregunto, un poco alarmado. Cuando Harry se levanto de la cama se dio cuenta inmediatamente del por que su lechuza se había asustado. Su ropa de dormir le quedaba apretada, lo cual era muy inusual considerando que la mayoría de sus ropas le quedaban grandes ya que antes habían sido de Dudley. También se sentía extraño. Apurándose para verse en el espejo, que se encontraba en una de las puertas del armario, Harry quedo paralizado en Shock cuando se vio.

El que se reflejaba era el, pero con mas edad. Si no, el había tenido un _gran_ estirón durante la noche. Trato de pensar lógicamente y mantener la calma, lo cual era un poco difícil de hacer al saber que tenias 17 años y tu reflejo era definitivamente de un hombre 10 años mayor que tu. Sabia que no podía ser su futuro ya que no tenia memorias de sus próximos, o pasados, 10 años. ¿Podría ser un truco de Fred y George? No, no había tocado nada de su regalo la noche anterior. No era tan tonto, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran. Lo único en lo que pensaba le hubiera afectado en algo era el regalo de el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, ahora si los gemelos vivieran todavía en la madriguera eso lo explicaría, pero vivian en un apartamento arriba de su tienda.

"Dije que bajaras muchacho¡AHORA!" grito Tía Petunia.

El cerebro de Harry entro en Shock, no podía permitir que su familia lo viera en este estado se asustarían y llamarían a la policía. Entonces abría mucho mas que explicar, como por ejemplo que es lo que hacia un hombre desconocido en el cuarto de un menor de edad de 17 años. Ya que en el mundo mágico, 17 años ya te hacia un adulto, pero en el mundo Muggle era a los 18 años. ¡Mierda! pensó Harry, no había otra salida. Tendría que escapar y tratar de llegar a Hogwarts de alguna manera, o al menos hasta la Madriguera. Tomo una decisión. Escapar y esperar que su familia no llamara a la policía. Solo les dejaría una nota.

_Tía Petunia,_

_Surgió algo urgente en el mundo mágico. Regresare lo más pronto que pueda para recoger mis cosas._

_Harry._

Con la nota escrita, agarro una mochila y metió las cosas más esenciales para ella:

Su capa de invisibilidad,

Dos pares de pantalones,

Tres camisas,

Una capa negra sencilla,

Cinco pares de ropa interior,

Cinco pares de calcetines,

Los pocos Galeones, Sickles y Knuts que le quedaban del año anterior,

Y Su llave de Gringotts.

Se vistió rápidamente, agradeciendo por primera vez por las grandes ropas de Dudley. No había crecido mucho, solo lo suficiente para hacer que estas le apretaran un poco. Se puso los tenis, agarro su mochila, y escribió una ultima carta antes de escapar.

_Profesor Dumbledore,_

_Algo muy malo sucedió, tuve que salir de la casa por esto, no podía quedarme más aquí. Tratare de llegar a Hogwarts y le explicare todo cuando llegue._

_Harry Potter._

Llamo a Hedwig y amarro la carta a una de sus patas.

"Hedwig, entrégale esto a Albus Dumbledore. Esta probablemente en Hogwarts. Si no esta, entonces trata con la Profesora McGonagall. Si tampoco esta, dásela a otro de los profesores que estén en la orden. Cuando la ayas entregado, te quedas en Hogwarts. Iré lo más pronto que pueda. ¡Ahora ve!" Harry abrió la ventana e impulso a Hedwig para que saliera. Ella ululó y lo miro preocupada por un momento, después salio volando rápidamente.

Agarro sus cosas, oculto su varita dentro de su manga izquierda, puso la nota para su tía en la almohada, y guardo todas las demás cosas en su baúl. Una vez hecho esto, lo cerro con el candado que Fred y George le habían regalado para que su familia mantuvieran sus manos fuera de el y guardo la llave en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila. Todo listo, Harry salio rápido de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, y salio por la puerta gritando sobre su hombro algo parecido acerca de regresar lo más rápido posible. Dejando atrás a unos parientes muy confundidos y extrañados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry siguió corriendo, sin embargo después de una hora y media, se dio cuenta que estaba en un problema muy grande. No tenia nada de dinero Muggle, entonces no podía tomar el tren hasta Londres. Sentándose para pensar en algo, reviso su situación enlistando todo.

**1:** Necesitaba llegar a Londres para entrar a el Callejón Diagon para tratar de encontrar una manera de llegar a Hogwarts. Tal vez podría viajar por la Red Flu a las Tres Escobas en Hogmeade y poder caminar hacia el castillo.

Una muy buena idea, según el.

**2:** Iba a necesitar dinero en caso que esto no tuviera como revertirse. Lo bueno de todo esto, el pensó, era que al menos Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle no podrían molestarlo mas. Era ahora técnicamente más grande que ellos. Sin embargo, no le agradaba ser el mas viejo de los de Séptimo año.

**3:** ¿Podría ir sin que nadie lo reconociera? Bueno, si, pensó, nadie había visto su estilo de cabello últimamente y cubría la cicatriz muy bien, un muy buen incentivo para dejar que creciera, en su opinión. Ya no usaba sus anteojos; había corregido su visión en el tren al principio del verano. Pero por alguna extraña razón todavía los conservaba, pero ahora solo tenían el puro vidrio sin graduación. Pensaba que si los conservaba cuando quisiera ir sin que lo reconocieran, solo tenía que quitárselos. Era extraño que su paranoia le sirviera ahora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a Londres. ¡Claro, el Autobús Noctámbulo¡Que estupido soy! Dándose cuenta que estaba lo suficiente alejado de Privet Drive para no levantar sospechas; saco su varita y levanto el brazo que la sostenía.

**¡BANG!**

Un gran autobús púrpura de tres pisos, el cual parecía haber aparecido de la nada, se detuvo frente a el. Las puertas se abrieron y salio Stan Shunpike. "Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo¿Dónde quiere ir señor…?"

Harry tuvo que esconder su sonrisa, se había encontrado con Stan varias veces y agradeció no haber sido reconocido. Esto era la gran ayuda que Harry necesitaba en este momento. Dándose cuenta que Stan le había preguntado su nombre busco en su mente por un nombre de lo mas Muggle, que pudiera pensar. "Ford, Harrison Ford." Harry dijo esperando que no hubiera ningún fan de Star Wars en el mundo mágico.

"Señor Ford, bienvenido. ¿Dónde quiere ir hoy, entonces?" Stan le sonrió.

Obviamente no eran Fans de Star Wars, "Londres, específicamente al Callejón Diagon."

"Ningún problema, Sr. Ford, esa es nuestra tercera parada, no tardaremos mucho. Pase, pase no puede quedarse ahí todo el día." Hizo que Harry entrara. Este vio una silla vacía y fue antes de que el autobús arrancara de nuevo sabiendo muy bien que seria aventado hasta la entrada del autobús si seguía de pie. Stan lo siguió hasta el asiento, "Entonces serán siete Sickles, Señor Ford. ¿Puede tener una tasa de chocolate caliente si usted quiere, por dos Sickles mas?"

"No gracias." Harry le entrego el dinero. Como Stan no lo había reconocido, lo dejo solo y regreso al frente del autobús para platicar con Ernie el conductor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje no tuvo contratiempos como se puede predecir estando en este autobús; solo tomo 40 minutos llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Harry agradeció a Ernie y a Stan, bajo del autobús, y entro al bar. Se puso su capa negra, no queriendo entrar al Londres mágico con ropas Muggles. Al menos su capa lo haría ver un poco mas como un residente de ahí.

Una vez pasando el bar y entrando al Callejón Diagon, Harry se relajo un poco. Nadie se atrevería a hacer algo a plena luz del día en una calle repleta de brujas y magos. Necesitaba en verdad ir al banco, el autobús Noctámbulo lo había dejado casi sin dinero. Necesitaba más dinero. Busco la llave de su cámara y se dirigió a Gringotts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez dentro del banco, Harry vio a un goblin desocupado y se acerco a el con cuidado, dándose cuenta que había clientes a ambos lados de él. El goblin levanto la mirada hacia Harry, "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Si, me gustaría ir a la cámara 983 por favor." Harry dijo lo más bajo posible.

"¿En serio?" el goblin respondió.

"Si."

"¿Y tiene usted la llave de la cámara del Sr. Potter, Señor?"

Mierda, y doble mierda Harry pensó¿Por qué todos tenían que conocerlo? Necesitaba actuar lo mas frió posible como si perteneciera ahí. "Si, aquí la tengo. El Sr. Potter me pidió el favor de venir y retirar algo de dinero para el, para que pueda comprar sus cosas para el colegio, ya que no es seguro para el con Vo…el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado suelto por ahí." Harry murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que solo el goblin lo escuchara, esperando que el goblin se creyera eso y pensara que era parte de algo realmente grande, y secreta operación para mantener al niño que vivió a salvo.

Aunque Harry admitía que casi arruinaba todo, por poco se equivocaba al decir el nombre de Voldemort. El goblin parecía haber creído todo, especialmente cuando la llave fue entregada. Asintió y le dijo que lo siguiera. A este punto Harry se estaba sintiendo mas confiado y fallo en notar su alrededor. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera notado que el cliente que estaba por un lado de el había terminado sus negocios y lo veía cuidadosamente caminar hacia las cámaras.

Harry agarro un puñado de monedas y las guardo en una bolsa para dinero que luego puso en su mochila. Se sentía complacido consigo mismo y sus habilidades para la actuación. Una vez de vuelta en el vestíbulo del banco, salio por las puertas y de regreso a las calles soleadas. Decidió comer algo, ya que no había desayunado en su estado de pánico, se dirigio hacia el caldero chorreante para obtener algo de comida y un poco de te. De nuevo, si Harry no hubiera estado sumido en sus pensamientos, hubiera notado que el mismo hombre que lo observaba dentro del banco ahora lo seguía desde que salio del banco hasta la calle por donde iba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintiendo que todo iba a salir bien, Harry empezaba a dejar de preocuparse. Dumbledore sabría que hacer, siempre lo hacia. Lo regresaría a sus 17 años de nuevo. Por eso después de comer, le pagaría a Tom para poder utilizar la Red Flu e ir a Hogsmeade…

El siguiente momento paso tan rápido, que Harry no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pensamiento acerca de ir a Hogsmeade por Flu. Cuando iba pasando por una entrada a un callejón que estaba en sombras, y pensaba sobre Hogsmeade, un fuerte brazo se envolvió por su cintura, atrapando sus brazos a cada lado. Otro fuerte brazo paso por sus hombros la mano yendo a su boca tapándola exitosamente y jalándolo hacia las sombras del callejón. Entonces el brazo derecho que cubría su boca se movió tan rápido como una serpiente al atacar y saco una varita del brazo izquierdo, apuntando la punta al cuello de Harry. Sentía como el calido aliento llegaba hasta su oído derecho justo arriba de donde estaba la varita en su garganta.

"Si haces aunque sea un simple sonido estarás muerto antes de que puedas terminarlo. ¿Me Entiende?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Próximo Capitulo:** El dueño de la voz es revelado. Y Harry recibe algo de ayuda.

**AN:** ¿Quién será ese misterioso dueño de la voz? Jijijiji ¡Adivinen! ;p

Hasta el próximo capitulo…

Bye Bye!


	3. Convenciendo a Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Nunca fue mío / Nunca será mío, no obtengo ningún dinero por esta historia. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**AN: Gracias por todos los Reviews.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Convenciendo a Severus Snape

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry no dudo ni por un segundo que lo que le decía la voz era verdad ya que sabia de quien era. Le había temido la mayoría de sus años de escuela, no necesitaba dar la vuelta y ver a su atacante para saber que era el Profesor Snape. Conociendo que su profesor era un hombre de lógica, decidió tomar muy en cuenta lo que le decía y asintió lento sin hacer sonido alguno.

"Bien, aprendes rápido." Snape siseo en voz baja, directamente en su oído.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron tanto que parecían de elfo domestico, si la situación no fuera tan seria se hubiera reído. El Profesor Snape le había dicho un cumplido a él, Harry Potter. Bueno, siempre había una primera vez para todo, el supuso, incluso en las situaciones mas extrañas.

"Estuve junto a usted en el banco; sin embargo fallo en notarme, demasiado ocupado en engañar a el tonto goblin para que creyera que es uno de los amigo del Sr. Potter."

Harry no pudo contener un suspiro, demonios el hombre era demasiado bueno, no había ninguna duda de por que era el mejor espía de la orden, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando y una vez mas Snape cuidaba de él. Dios, esta situación se estaba complicando. Como iba a convencer a Snape que no había dañado y no quería dañar a Harry Potter porque, bueno, ¡El era Harry Potter! Esto comenzaba a darle un gran dolor de cabeza.

"Pero creame cuando le digo que se muy bien que usted no es uno de los amigos del Sr. Potter. ¿Entonces quien diablos es usted? ¡Y hable en voz baja o sino lo matare de inmediato!"

Si es posible el tono de la voz de Snape se volvió más amenazador, causando un escalofrío involuntario en Harry. No sabia que era lo que le hacia sentir tan extraño respecto a este hombre, siempre le hacia sentir sentimientos extremos – usualmente malicia, odio, y reluctante respeto. No todos podían encarar a Voldemort seguido y mentirle como Snape lo hacia. Reprimió otro escalofrío al recordar el tono de voz que Snape estaba usando, era grave y profunda e instalaba un miedo inmediato en ti. Incluso había visto a Snape dejar a uno de Séptimo año en un mar de lagrimas sin siquiera levantar la voz. Si, Snape era el Maestro de la Intimidación 101. Por esto Harry tenia que tener mucho cuidado en responder, después de todo, Snape podía llevarlo de vuelta a la escuela y regresarlo a sus 17 años. Suponía que ya era tiempo de empezar a confiar en el hombre, después de todo le había prometido a Hermione que trataría de considerar que estaban del mismo lado en esta guerra.

Por eso, en un tono de voz un poco arriba de un susurro, Harry respondió, "Señor, se que es difícil de creer, pero yo soy Harry Potter. No se que a sucedido, solo desperté así, señor."

"¿En serio? ¿Y por que espera que crea eso?"

"Por que es la verdad, S…Señor." Harry casi llamaba a Snape por su nombre pero sabía que eso seria un grave error. A Snape no le gustaría que lo reconocieran y lo mataría sin dudarlo por miedo a que descubrieran que era un espía.

"La verdad puede ser modificada, ¿Qué le hace pensar que el Sr. Potter me diría la verdad?"

Harry rió, no pudo evitarlo Snape tenia un punto. "Buen punto, Señor. ¿Podría decirle algo que solo Harry Potter sabría?"

"¿Y que le hace pensar que se algo tan personal del Sr. Potter? ¿Y eso como probaría que usted no lo secuestro y lo torturo para sacarle información, mmm?"

De nuevo, Snape le ganaba con eso. Pensó en decirle que traía su capa de invisibilidad, pero el mismo argumento de cómo la había obtenido podría ser usado en su contra, podría haber torturado a Harry Potter para obtenerla. ¡Maldición el hombre es tan desconfiado! Pero Harry dudaba que hubiera sobrevivido tanto si no fuera extremadamente paranoico.

Harry empezó a decir lo que se le venia a la mente, "Mis mejores amigos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mi padre…"

"Conocimientos públicos, ya me canse de sus historias. ¿Dígame lo que le hizo al Sr. Potter?" Snape interrumpió.

Harry empezaba a entrar en pánico, como convences a alguien que no se puede convencer. "Señor, por favor, se que solo intenta protegerme a mi, Harry Potter, pero es que ¡Soy Harry Potter! Solo que…" entonces recordó como podía probarle a Snape quien era. Snape no creía en muchas cosas pero en lo que si creía era en su trabajo como Maestro de Pociones. "Señor, se muy bien que se muere por hacer esto por años, usted siempre carga con una botella de Veritaserum. Déme algo y vera que le digo la verdad."

"Tentador, si fuera Potter; y si no lo es, supongo que descubriré como es que sabe que traigo algo así. Bien, me dará su varita lentamente, y me dejara guiarlo hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde le preguntare al dueño por una habitación. No haga escándalo alguno. Iremos directo a la habitación y comenzaremos con el interrogatorio. ¿Le parece bien?"

Aunque Harry estaba seguro que esta no era una pregunta si no una orden, se sintió con la necesidad de darle una respuesta al hombre. Después de todo, hacia lo que hacia por protegerlo. "Si, Señor, No causare ningún problema."

Snape rió burlonamente. "Si en verdad es Harry Potter, ¡entonces creo que hay una primera vez para todo!" Harry también rió ante eso, Snape tenía toda la razón.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry le entrego lentamente la varita a Snape pero no volteo, ese no había sido parte del trato. No quería que Snape estuviera enojado en este momento. Quería su ayuda. Siendo sincero, todavía estaba horrorizado por lo que le había pasado. Snape lo empujo levemente hacia la calle principal y le siguió muy de cerca. Sabía que la varita de Snape le estaba apuntando a su espalda, ¿Pero el hombre tenia que ir tan cerca detrás de él? Era desesperante. Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. El bar estaba un tanto lleno; Harry supuso que era por la hora de la comida. Se moría de hambre. Harry fue empujado hacia el área del bar.

"Severus, ¿En que te puedo servir?" pregunto Tom.

"Nada de tomar por el momento, gracias. Necesito una habitación inmediatamente, Tom."

"¿Una habitación, Severus, a esta hora del día?" Tom respondió con humor en la voz, volteando a ver a Harry. De repente Harry entendió lo que Tom quería decir, y se sonrojo como un adolescente y bajo los ojos hacia el piso. Severus solo giro los ojos.

"Muy gracioso, Tom. Dame una habitación, solo la necesito para unas cuantas horas." Severus respondió dramáticamente.

"¡Unas cuantas horas, dios, cuanta energía que a de tener profesor!" Tom bromeo. Si es posible, Harry se puso más rojo de mortificación. ¡Tom pensaba que Snape lo llevaba a la habitación para tener sexo con él! Harry sabia que Snape nunca dejaría que olvidara esto.

"La habitación Tom, ¿Cuanto es?" Severus continúo actuando como si no supiera de lo que Tom hablaba.

"Para ti viejo amigo, 5 Sickles por dos horas, habitación 5. ¡Que se diviertan!" Tom seguía sonriendo como si fuera el gato que obtuvo la crema.

Snape dejo el dinero encima de la barra y empujo a Harry en dirección a las escaleras. Como ya se había hospedado aquí, conocía bien el camino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la habitación numero 5 y entraron. Snape cerro la puerta tras de ellos y murmuro varios hechizos, algunos de los cuales reconoció como hechizos silenciadores y hechizos para cerrar las puertas. Supuso que los otros caían sobre la misma categoría, pero un poco más complejos y extremos que los anteriores, a prueba de espías. Cuando termino con los hechizos, Harry pudo sentir la gran cantidad de magia que perduraba en la habitación y de nuevo no pudo evitar un escalofrío involuntario que le pasara por todo el cuerpo. Dios, este hombre es muy fuerte, mágicamente digo. Harry siempre supo que Snape era un mago muy poderoso, solo que no se había dado cuenta que tanto hasta ese momento. Siempre había pensado que su fuerza venia de su imponente presencia física. Harry era el primero en admitir que cuando el hombre caminaba, no acechaba, dentro de una habitación, instantáneamente te callabas y ponías atención.

Perdido en su debate interno, no escucho a Snape ordenarle que se sentara. Pero un empujón no muy suave que digamos lo trajo de vuelta. Esta vez se sentó en una silla cerca de la chimenea y volteo a ver a Snape por primera vez desde que había empezado el extraño encuentro.

Harry tuvo que trabajar muy duro para que su boca no cayera al piso. **¡WOW!** Harry grito en su mente. ¡Se veía tan diferente sin sus ropas de profesor! Snape vestía una camisa de seda color crema, de cuello alto con los tres botones de arriba desabrochados. Estaba desfajada de los pantalones de cuero ajustados que colgaban de sus caderas. Llevaba puesto unas botas de piel de dragón, las cuales tenían un deslumbrante brillo verde cuando se veían en la luz. Encima llevaba una capa negra abierta y, lo más sorprendente de todo, su pelo estaba atado en una coleta con una liga de terciopelo.

**¡Yummy!** Su mente gritaba, después de captar todo esto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape se deslizo hasta el joven que estaba sentado en la silla junto a la chimenea. Se inclino hacia el y le tomo de la barbilla con su mano derecha. Estudio la joven cara, y luego observo dentro de sus ojos. Severus tenía que admitir que el hombre tenía un extraño parecido con Potter de cerca. La cara tenía las cualidades de James Potter, sobre todo la nariz y la forma de la cara, incluso si era más delgada que la de James. Había notado que el chico Potter había empezado a afilar sus facciones al final del último año. Sus ojos tenían la misma forma y color que los de Lily Evans, no, Potter se corrigió mentalmente. Entonces si era en verdad Potter, ¿Qué por los nueve infiernos le había pasado?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se sentía un poco raro en tan intima posición que Snape lo había puesto. Al principio, pensó que Tom tenía razón y que Snape lo iba a atacar sorpresivamente besándolo hasta perder la razón, ¿o eran esos deseos y no pensamientos? Su cuerpo le estaba gritando constantemente. Harry se regaño mentalmente cuando noto que Snape lo estaba estudiando, no atacándolo y apunto de besarlo hasta perder la razón como pensaba. Entonces algo se le vino a la mente, algo que podría hacer que Snape le creyera, intento bajar su mano hasta su bolsillo pero fue interceptada por la mano izquierda de Snape, pero nunca quitando su mano derecha de su barbilla.

"Cuidado, ningún movimiento repentino. ¿No queremos ningún malentendido ahora, o si?" Snape dijo en voz baja y muy amenazadora mientras alzaba su ceja derecha.

Harry solo asintió lentamente, mostrando su miedo en los ojos. Demonios, el hombre daba miedo cuando lo quería, pensó. Snape libero su mano y Harry continuo hasta el bolsillo de sus jeans. Lentamente saco los lentes y con lentitud se los puso. Después levanto su flequillo para mostrar su cicatriz, la cual era un regalo de Voldemort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus miro de nuevo al joven quien ahora mostraba su famosa cicatriz, que antes era ocultada por su cabello y usaba los famosos anteojos redondos de Potter. No había más que negar, este joven lucia mas como Potter ahora, pero tenia que asegurarse. Si la cicatriz era real, entonces estaba conectada a Voldemort. Si la tocaba debería sentir aunque sea un cosquilleo en la marca que se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo. Levanto su mano izquierda con cautela, extendió sus dedos, y trazo con ellos la forma de la cicatriz. Su marca pareció calentarse un poco, no era la reacción que había esperado pero de cualquier forma era una reacción. Mierda, pensó, ¡Este es Harry Potter maldita sea! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry observo como Snape extendía sus dedos para tocar su cicatriz, muchas personas siempre querían tocar su famosa cicatriz. Normalmente se rehusaba o se alejaba con repulsión, pero algo acerca de Snape queriendo tocar su cicatriz le fascinaba. Snape siempre había criticado acerca del 'famoso Harry Potter' y su cicatriz desde el primer día, entonces ¿Por qué querrá tocarla? Cuando hizo contacto con ella, eventualmente Harry se dio cuenta el por que quería tocarla. Los dos estaban conectados con el Lord oscuro, debía de haber alguna reacción de algún tipo y si que la había. Sintió una agradable calidez rodearle desde su cicatriz; era casi relajante. No era la reacción que él hubiera pensado, el imagino que abría algún tipo de dolor muy fuerte para ambos, pero no, no sucedió nada de eso con él. No sabía nada de cómo Snape se había sentido ante el contacto ya que él era un fantástico actor y dudaba que lo fuera a saber alguna vez en un futuro cercano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Próximo Capitulo:** Dumbledore se entera de la situación y le piden a Snape por una

posible cura.

AN: Bueno que les pareció, a mi me encanta este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, me encanta las bromas de Tom ;) tiene toda la razón. Leeremos más de ellas mas adelante.

Por cierto, ¿Que prefieren que les conteste los Reviews personalmente o en cada capitulo? Recuerden que ha veces estoy tan ocupada que no puedo escribir las respuestas aquí pero si así lo quieren haré el esfuerzo. ;P Bueno me despido y escriban extraño sus Reviews, aun que también me pueden escribir sobre otras cosas, de lo que quieran, ya saben mi mail. Ok!

Bye Bye!


	4. Protegido del Peligro Publico

Disclaimer: Nunca fue mío / nunca será mío y sobre todo no gano nada de dinero por esta historia. Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Protegido del Peligro Publico

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus se encontraba sentado en una silla frente al joven muchacho con su barbilla recargada en su mano izquierda, con su varita todavía a su alcance en caso que tratara algo tonto. Ya que si era Harry Potter, las posibilidades de que el hiciera algo tonto eran muy probable. Estaba casi convencido de que en verdad era el chico Potter. Tenía la misma mirada estupida en su rostro que cuando estaba en una de sus clases de Pociones, parecida a la de los elfos domésticos al ser atrapados hablando mal de su amo. Severus tenía que admitir que por primera vez en muchos años se encontraba sin palabras. ¿Qué es lo que uno podía hacer en una situación como esta¿Cómo reaccionaria el mundo cuando se enterara de que su salvador era, bueno, ya no era un muchacho?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado casi 15 minutos desde que Snape se había sentado frente a el mirando solo hacia el. Harry trataba con todo su poder no moverse o parecer incomodo. Pero, demonios, era muy difícil cuando tienes toda la mirada de Snape dirigida solo a ti por tanto tiempo. Muchos estudiantes e incluso algunos adultos solo podían soportar la 'Mirada Snape' por cortos periodos de tiempo. Y aquí estaba el, teniendo toda la fuerza de su mirada dirigida a el sin ninguna distracción como Neville explotando algo oportunamente, para alejar esa mirada lejos de el. Demonios , pensó otra ves. Fue entonces cuando su subconsciente decidió que estaba aburrido y que quería un poco de diversión. Y le recordó sus pensamientos anteriores. ¡Pensaste que Snape se veía delicioso! Harry trago saliva y tuvo la gracia de lucir un poco ruborizado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus noto el leve rubor que agraciaba al chico, no, hombre, no, muchacho pero técnicamente no tanto…oh¡Demonios¡Las mejillas del mocoso! No pudo más que mostrar una sonrisa de burla. Era increíble como Potter conseguía sobrevivir a los ataques anuales del Lord Oscuro. Si ni siquiera podía con la presión de una simple mirada por unos minutos. Tampoco había fallado en notar el hecho de que el chico trataba miserablemente de no moverse incomodo. Pero tenia que admitirlo, ver al muchacho tratarlo era muy cautivador. Pero aun que fuera muy divertido poner nervioso a Potter todo el día, tenía que terminar con esto e informar a Dumbledore sobre el nuevo 'Problema de Potter'. ¿Era solo el o el chico parecía crear un nuevo 'problema' cada año?

"¿Entonces, Como paso esto?" preguntando señalando hacia Harry.

"No lo se. Fui a la cama anoche perfectamente bien y desperté así."

"No puedes solo haber despertado así, algo debió de haberte sucedido." Dijo enojado.

"Honestamente, Profesor Snape¡Solamente desperté así!" Harry dijo estresado, esperando que Snape le creyera. De otra forma, seria un día muy largo repitiendo la misma respuesta a la misma pregunta.

"¿Los Magos no despiertan con, que, 10 años mas grandes solo por que si¡Algo debió haber sucedido para causarte tal cambio!" Severus empezaba a molestarse con el mocoso. Seguramente simple lógica tenia que decirle al muchacho que algo tenía que haberle pasado, por que no estaba en una situación normal. Por la mirada que tenia el rostro de Potter, obviamente no era así. Severus suspiro, "Dime todo lo que hiciste ayer, todo lo que paso, no importa cuan insignificante pienses que pueda ser."

Harry palideció visiblemente; no quería que nadie supiera realmente cuan miserable las cosas eran para el en su casa. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Dumbledore cuan mal eran las cosas para el. Le gustaba mantenerlo en secreto; no quería que pensaran que se quejaba por todo. Conocía a muchos otros que la pasaban peor que el, pero de todas maneras Snape no era de las personas en su 'lista para decirles sobre sus cosas'.

Severus había notado su leve palidez y se pregunto el por que de esta. Pero la hizo a un lado para pensarlo en otro momento, tenía que encontrar alguna respuesta al problema actual. "¿Bien? Le aseguro, Potter, casi nada puede sorprenderme si eso es lo que le preocupa." Severus dijo en broma. "¡Ahora dime todo!"

Harry sabia que no se podía escapar de esta¡y porque Snape tenia que decirlo de esa forma¡Dios¿Qué pensaba Snape que hacia¿Acaso pensaba que organizaba desfiles de mujeres hermosas hacia su cuarto para entretenerse en los meses de verano? Ahora ese pensamiento le provoco ruborizarse más sus ya rojas mejillas. Tomo aire, miro reluctante hacia el piso, y empezó a contar su historia. "Bueno, me levante y cocine el desayuno para tía Petunia, tío Vernon, y Dudley. Cuando termine lave los platos. Tuve que aspirar la casa…"

"¿Aspirar¡Explícate!"

"Ummm es un articulo electrónico muggle para recoger el polvo y suciedad del piso."

"¡Oh¡Cuan… pintoresco!" Severus respondió, preguntándose como los muggle pudieron sobrevivir a la era de piedra.

"Continua."

"Bueno, después hice la comida para tía Petunia y Dudley y sus dos amigos. Después regrese a mi cuarto y no hice nada hasta que fui llamado por Dudley para cocinar la cena par mi familia. Después de eso lave los platos y regrese a mi cuarto y no hice nada hasta que fui a la cama."

"¿Eso fue todo? No hiciste algo más. Pensé que ayer era tu cumpleaños, Potter. ¿Qué, ninguna fiesta?" Severus dijo, entre broma y en serio. Imaginaba que por ser el niño-que-vivió le harían una gran fiesta. Especialmente por que era mayor de edad desde ayer y eso para el mundo mágico era muy importante.

Harry lucia algo avergonzado "Bueno, no, Profesor, mi cumpleaños es hoy. Ummm de todas formas, a mi familia no ummm le gusta celebrar los cumpleaños." Nunca se sabe, podría creérselo , pensó Harry.

"En serio. Entonces, nada más ocurrió. Ningún extraño estuvo en tu casa. No comiste nada inusual. ¿Tu cocinaste y preparaste todo lo que consumiste ayer?" Severus pregunto, no creyendo todo la tontería esa de 'a mi familia no le gusta celebrar cumpleaños'.

"¡Oh!"

"¿Tenemos un ¡Oh?" Severus pregunto sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, Si." Harry dijo con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. "Recibí lechuzas de mis amigos después de medianoche. Pero sabia de quien eran."

"Eso no hace ninguna diferencia¿Había algo comestible o para usar?" el interés de Severus creció; quizás aquí era donde encontraría sus respuestas.

"Ummm Luna me envió este collar." La mano de Harry fue hacia el collar. "Es encantado para alejar a malos espíritus. Pero no siento ningún residuo mágico fuerte proveniente de el."

"Dámelo." Severus comando extendiendo la mano. Harry lo hizo, aun cuando sabia que Luna no haría nada para dañarlo intencionalmente. Severus tomo el collar y tuvo que admitir que Potter tenia razón, no irradiaba magia fuerte de el. Pero tenia que asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún encantamiento escondido en este. Tomo su varita y la agito sobre el collar murmurando hechizos para revelar que encantamientos tenía. "Aperio." Hubo un pequeño crujido y un cambio de luz alrededor de la cadena de pedazos de cristal unidos. "Tiene razón, Potter, nada mas que un encantamiento para desterrar de bajo nivel." Le devolvió el collar al muchacho con un suspiro de cansancio "¿Alguno de tus amigos te envió algo para comer o beber?"

"Hagrid me envió unos panecillos, pero no comí ninguno, no son buenos para los dientes."

"Eso lo puedo corroborar, teniendo experiencia de primera mano con los dulces hechos por Hagrid." Severus agrego sarcásticamente. Harry solo le sonrió, encontrando algo difícil de imaginar a su maestro de pociones sentado para tomar el te con Hagrid y comiendo panecillos de melaza.

"Luego esta el paquete del Sr. y la Sra. Weasley. Comí un pastelito de este. Oh, y tome del frasco de ponche de fruta. Pero eso fue todo."

"Weasleys." Dijo en un todo que explicaba todo. "¿Acaso esos enfadosos gemelos tuvieron algo que ver con el paquete?"

"No, no lo creo. Ya no viven mas en la casa y recibí su regalo por separado del de sus padres." Harry respondió con un tono molesto hacia su profesor. No le había gustado como había dicho el nombre 'Weasleys'.

"¡Cuida tu tono conmigo, Potter!" respondió estrechando sus ojos levemente.

"Lo siento Señor." Pensó oír a Snape susurrar algo acerca de que era un impertinente mocoso. Tomo todo su auto-control no girar sus ojos.

Suspirando dijo. "¿Hubo algo inusual acerca de la comida?"

"No."

"¡No responda tan rápido y sin darle importancia por complacer los sentimientos de alguien mas!"

"¡Bien¡El pastelillo sabia bien! Era de fresa y chocolate, la masa estaba suave. El jugo era de varias frutas y muy ácido." Quería desesperadamente terminar la oración sacándole la lengua. Pero su orgullo se rehusó absolutamente a dejar que Snape lo viera actuar como un mocoso petulante.

"Ácido¿Como?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Naciste siendo estupido o es algo que aprendiste en el camino?" Severus dijo enojado. Luego pregunto de nuevo un poco mas amable, "¿Por qué lo que bebiste estaba tan ácido¿Lo bebiste todo¿A que sabia exactamente?"

Tomando aire profundamente y cerrando los ojos para pensar en la bebida, Harry respondió, "De hecho era algo agridulce, tenia una extraña esencia como de anís, el sabor principal era de limón y naranja. ¡Pero una vez que empecé a beberlo no pude parar!" silencio callo entre los dos. "Es extraño." Harry susurro sin pensar.

"¿Qué es extraño, Señor Potter?"

"Perdón. Oh es solo que anoche después de que termine de beberlo tuve la noche mas tranquila en años, nada de pesadillas acerca de Voldemort ni nada." Vio como Snape se estremecía ante el uso del nombre de Voldemort.

"¿Qué tan seguido tienes pesadillas?" Severus pregunto antes de que pudiera reprimirse. Para cubrir esto y no sonar como si le preocupara añadió, "Y es el Lord Oscuro, Potter. No vuelvas a decir su nombre en mi presencia."

"Lo siento y si, todas las noches." Harry murmuro, un poco avergonzado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cerebro de Severus empezó a procesar toda la información dada. Usualmente si el sueño es malo, entonces una pócima para dormir seria la solución. Esta solo podía ser ingerida en forma liquida, entonces eso descartaba el pastelillo. Pero podía mezclarse con otras pociones para obtener otros efectos además de solo dormirte. También, si había una transformación, entonces, poner a dormir a la persona era una buena opción. La persona no estaría tan incomoda y si se hacia ilegalmente entonces estaba la ventaja de que la persona no notaba los cambios hasta que ya era tarde. Otra cosa era, la esencia de anís que sonaba alarmas en su cabeza, pero no podía pensar por que en ese momento. Sabía que lo recordaría tarde o temprano. Esperaba por el bien del mocoso de Potter que fuera temprano.

"Es tiempo de irnos, recoge tus cosas. Ahora." Harry brinco, conociendo ese tono de voz. Era el tono que decía 'has lo que digo ahora o limpiaras calderos por un mes sin magia'.

"¿A dónde iremos, Señor?"

Severus solo miro al muchacho con una ceja levantada, "¿Dónde crees, idiota?"

"¿Hogwarts?"

Severos giro los ojos "No, creo que te llevare a un crucero romántico muggle por el mundo para dos. Si, claro que vamos a Hogwarts, Dumbledore necesita saber sobre tu situación."

"No es necesario ser tan sarcástico, solo preguntaba."

"Y tampoco es necesario que seas tan cabeza hueca sobre esto. Y cuida ese tono Potter. No estaremos en la escuela todavía, pero lo estaremos muy pronto." Dejo la amenaza sin terminar. Se alegro al ver al mocoso palidecer y estremecerse un poco. No pudo evitar sonreír cruelmente ante esa visión.

Harry no pudo evitar gruñir interiormente. ¿Porque a el, por que siempre se tenia que meterse en estas estupidas situaciones¿Por qué no era Ron quien tuviera aunque sea uno de estos problemas? Compartir un poco la carga, esparcir el problema un poco. Snape le regreso su varita y el la guardo de nuevo bajo su manga. Fue empujado fuera del cuarto y de regreso hacia el bar.

"¿Terminaste temprano, Severus? Sabes que todavía te quedan cerca de 30 minutos mas." Tom le dijo del otro lado del bar a Severus.

"¿Qué puedo decir, Tom¡La juventud de hoy no tiene resistencia!" le contesto de regreso con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

"¿No estarás admitiendo finalmente que la juventud y la belleza no son como se presumía que era antes, o si?"

"Tal vez si, sin embargo es seguro que ayuda. ¿No estas de acuerdo viejo amigo?"

"¡Hey! Deja eso de viejo, solo soy unos pocos años mayor que tu, Severus."

Severus solo sonrió burlonamente hacia su 'viejo' amigo y simplemente respondió, "Hasta la próxima vez, Tom. Que tengas buen día."

Noto que el mocoso de Potter estaba ruborizado de nuevo y no pudo evitar reír interiormente. Pensando que, si, definitivamente se veía muy bien así. Tendría que tratar y hacerlo ruborizarse de nuevo cuando tuviera su edad normal. Obviamente por razones científicas, se dijo a si mismo; necesitaba saber si se veía igual de bien en su edad original como en su versión mayor.

Condujo a Potter de regreso al callejón donde lo había confrontado por primera vez. Se coloco detrás de él y abrazo a Potter con su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros. Sintió inmediatamente como se ponía tenso en sus brazos. Dios¿Qué pensaba el chico que le iba a hacer? Ahora eso acciono una serie de imágenes en su mente que no quería pensar en ese momento. Especialmente cuando tenia al chico en sus brazos en tan provocativa posición.

"Relájate, eso lo hará mas fácil."

"¿Qué hará mas fácil, Señor?"

Severus giro los ojos "Aparecerse."

Harry empezó a entrar en pánico, "Pero, Señor, No puedo aparecerme todavía."

"¿Piensas que estoy sosteniéndote en esta posición para divertirme, Potter? Pues no lo estoy. Voy a aparecernos a los dos en la zona de aparición de Hogwarts justo a las afueras de las protecciones. Es la forma mas fácil y segura para llegar ahí."

"¿Pero no sabia que podía aparecer a dos persona de este modo?"

"Es posible, solo que un poco ilegal."

"Pero si es ilegal…"

"¿A quien le vas a decir, Potter, mmm¿No creo que esto este muy alto en mi lista de crímenes, o si?"

Harry trato de pensar en algo agradable, lo cual era difícil de hacer cuando Snape acababa de mencionar sobre su lista de crímenes. Había visto a su profesor en algunas de sus visiones y pesadillas y no le había gustado nada lo que había visto. Solo tenia que seguir recordándose que era parte de su mascara y que tenia que hacer esas cosas, de otra forma el viejo Voldie empezaría a sospechar muy rápido. Sin embargo, su cuerpo traidor acepto el cercano contacto y se recargo felizmente dentro del abrazo.

"Mejor," escucho el susurro dirigido a su oreja. Genial pensó, ya que eso mando un escalofrió por su espina dorsal. ¿Qué es lo que su cuerpo le estaba haciendo, trataba de matarlo de vergüenza? Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de sentir una ola de vació cubrirle. La próxima cosa que supo es que caía más hacia dentro de los brazos de Snape en el Bosque Prohibido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lo siento." Murmuro rápidamente mientras trataba de recuperar su equilibrio.

"Toma un tiempo acostumbrarse, pero estoy seguro que tu lo harás." Con eso Snape se enderezo y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo. Harry corrió para alcanzarlo. En el camino hacia el castillo permaneció en silencio. No queriendo enfadar a Snape más decidió mantener su boca cerrada. Cuando pasaban por la puerta principal, una histérica McGonagall corrió hacia ellos.

"¿Severus, donde has estado¡Hemos tratado de contactarte por las últimas cuatro horas! Ha ocurrido una emergencia respecto a Harry Potter." Ella grito. Harry la había visto enojada antes pero nunca en tanto pánico.

"¡En serio, Minerva! Deberías de tratar una poción para calmarte. Hace milagros para el estrés."

"¡Severus, como puedes estar tan calmado en tan mal momento¡El pobre de Harry podría estar perdido y solo en cualquier lugar, confundido!"

"Minerva, por el modo en que hablas de Potter uno podría pensar que es un cachorro desvalido no un mago totalmente crecido." La mente de Harry brinco ante eso¿Acaso Snape le había hecho un cumplido de nuevo? Esto se estaba convirtiendo en el día mas extraño de su vida.

"¡Severus Snape¡No puedo creer que seas tan cruel¡Ya-sabes-quien podría tener al pobre de Harry y hacerle quien sabe Dios que cosa!"

Harry vio a Snape girar los ojos ante lo que había dicho, "Exageras demasiado, y yo que pensé que tú eras la que más fe tenías hacia el mocoso." Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar el comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras en dirección hacia la oficina del director.

Entonces grito por encima de su hombro, "¡Vamos Potter, no tengo todo el día!" Harry de inmediato comenzó a seguirlo. Nunca había visto a McGonagall boquiabierta ante la falta de palabras, eso había sido muy divertido.

"¡Vieja gata loca!" escucho murmurar a Snape. Harry tuvo que sonreír ante eso. El y Ron también pensaban lo mismo en ciertas ocasiones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la gárgola que guardaba la oficina del director y Snape murmuro la contraseña 'Corazones de dulce' y subió las escalera. Toco la impresionante puerta cuando llego a la cima.

"Pasa, Severus." Severus no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era que hacia eso el Director? Entro a la oficina dejando la puerta abierta para que Harry lo siguiera.

"Buenas Tardes, Albus, pensé que mejor te traía este vago que encontré paseando por las calles de Callejón Diagon." Severus señalo al joven muchacho detrás de él.

El Director se acerco a Harry lentamente, mirándolo más de cerca "¿Harry?"

Harry sonrió, una sonrisa tipo - ganadora de premios-Gilderoy Lockhart; no podía evitarlo. Desde el momento en que se levanto esa mañana pensó que nada iba a salir bien. Hasta ese momento. "Buenas Tardes, Profesor Dumbledore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Traducción del Latín:**

Aperio – aparecer

**Próximo Capitulo:** La conversación con Albus, Severus tiene una idea de la poción que afecto a Harry. Y un viaje a la Mansión Snape.

**AN:** Siento haberme tardado tanto: ( Pero enserio no había tenido tiempo ni para mi. Y ayer Salí del periodo de exámenes. Por fin! Ya estoy trabajando en los otros pero díganme cual quieren que actualice más rápido.

Y ya saben muchos Reviews los he extrañado!

Bye Bye !


	5. Dumbledore y Nuevas Pociones

Disclaimer: Nunca fue mío / nunca será mío y sobre todo no gano nada de dinero por esta historia. Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore y **N**uevas Pociones

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh cielos, mejor entren y tomen asiento," Dumbledore señalo las dos sillas en frente del escritorio. Mientras el regresaba a su habitual asiento detrás de su escritorio, Severus se sentó en la usual silla de cuero negro dejando a Harry la color púrpura claro con soles amarillos en ella. "¿Te?"

Los dos asintieron y un juego de te floreado entro flotando desde la habitación trasera, lleno de te caliente. Albus lleno una de las tasas y se la paso a Severus, "¿Lo quieres con leche y azúcar, cierto, Harry?"

"Por favor, Director." Harry observo como Snape tenia una expresión de asco ante esto, de seguro tomaba su te negro sin azúcar. Yuca¡que amargo¡Igual que el hombre! Harry rió para si mismo. Desafortunadamente para el, Snape y Dumbledore vieron la leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ah¿Encuentras algo divertido Harry? Creo que me haría bien reír un poco después de la sorpresa que e recibido." Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry, sus ojos llenos de diversión. Harry decidió que un día encontraría ese legendario coraje Gryffindor y le preguntaría a Dumbledore si en verdad podía leer la mente.

"No, señor. Es una de esas situaciones en donde 'si no ríes entonces lloras'." Bueno, Harry pensó, era una verdad a medias. Si se sentía así en verdad.

"Claro, Harry." Dumbledore lo miro sobre sus lentes de media luna, todavía con ojos brillantes.

"Ahora, Harry, déjame antes que todo desearte feliz cumpleaños." Harry le sonrió. "En segundo lugar ¿Qué te sucedió¡Recibí tu nota y nos puso a todo el personal en el castillo en pánico! No sabíamos que es lo que había pasado. Tu nota no nos daba ningún detalle."

Harry se encogió en su asiento, "Lo siento, señor. No quise preocuparlos, entre en pánico y bueno, para ser honesto, estaba muerto de miedo." Luego Harry procedió a contar su historia de lo que había hecho desde el día anterior, hasta que llego a la oficina de Dumbledore.

--------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

La mente de Severus comenzó a desenfocar la voz de Potter, ya que el había escuchado todos los detalles del chico anteriormente y estaba mas que seguro que no quería volver a escucharlos de nuevo. Tomo un poco de su te, no era extraño que las personas siempre salían de la oficina mejor de cuando habían entrado, el te que ellos bebían estaba alterado con una poción calmante. Giro mentalmente los ojos. ¡Viejo mañoso y excéntrico! Casi resopló en voz alta ante este pensamiento. Pero no era bueno reír abiertamente cuando el mocoso estaba hablando monótonamente sobre estar tan asustado ante el nuevo 'Problema Potter'. Severus no pudo evitar preguntarse como puedo estar tan asustado por lo que le había pasado, cuando el chico había encarado al Lord Oscuro y ganado no menos de seis veces, si contabas la vez en que sobrevivió de bebe. Esta nueva situación tenia solución de eso no había duda; solo tenia que encontrarla. Había algo que faltaba, si solo pudiera descubrir que era. Tenía el presentimiento que había sido el ponche de frutas que Potter había tomado. Esa parte de que había sido muy amargo con un pequeño sabor a anise seguía rondando en su mente. Al igual que el hecho que la bebida había sido acida. Severus estaba un tanto entretenido pensando sus cosas cuando sintió dos pares de ojos puestos en el y un profundo silencio en la habitación. Incluso Fawkes estaba tan quieto como una estatua. El solo miro hacia el Director y levanto una ceja, como si preguntara, "¿Que?"

"¿Estabas en algún lugar agradable, Severus?" Vio como el mocoso trataba de contener su risa ante las palabras de Albus.

"¡Si, lejos de aquí!" el respondió enojado, sintiéndose mucho mejor al actuar mas como el mismo. Eso quito la sonrisa de los labios de Potter. Pero Albus solo sonrió con simpatía hacia el, como lo siempre lo hacia. ¡Maldito Viejo excéntrico!

"¿Tienes alguna idea de que es lo que le a paso al Sr. Potter¿Has pasado mas tiempo que yo examinando este problema, Severus?"

Desafortunadamente, pensó, pero decidió dar su otra respuesta, la cual era, sin duda, la que Albus estaba esperando. "Si tengo dos posibles teorías de cómo paso; pero estoy todavía en blanco a como exactamente paso. Potter recibió una bebida en uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños. Un Ponche de Frutas en el cual algo había cuando lo ingirió. Fue hecho ya sea por alguno de los chicos Weasleys como broma," levanto una mano para silenciar la predicable defensa de Potter hacia los mocosos Weasleys y continuo, "o el paquete fue interceptado por alguien y la bebida fue agregada al paquete, prediciendo que Potter pensaría que era seguro, creyendo que venia de parte de un amigo."

"Si. Cualquiera de las dos es una posibilidad, Severus. Ambas tienen merito. Si fue una poción, como sospechas¿Crees que podrías elaborar un antídoto?"

"Con suficiente tiempo, estoy seguro que encontrare algo, pero tomara tiempo si no se tiene la poción original para analizar. Creo que algunas muestras de sangre de Potter ayudarían al tratar de determinar lo que fue usado. Es la esencia de anise que me molesta, me párese, y al ser esta mezclada con la poción para dormir…" dejando la oración sin terminar, Severus se levanto y dejo la oficina con su típico dramatismo- grandes zancadas con sus ropas ondeando detrás de el. La puerta azotando con fuerza.

---------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --------------------------------------------

"Debo preguntarle como es que hace eso un día de estos," Harry en voz baja.

"Si, es una de las cosas que Severus sabe hacer muy bien. Llega y se va de una manera fantástica."

Harry volteo de regreso a encarar al Director y sonrió apenado, "Lo siento, Profesor. Olvide que estaba aquí por un momento." Dumbledore solo sonrió hacia Harry como si supiera a lo que se refería.

En ese momento, McGonagall entro a la oficina luciendo absolutamente lívida. "¡Albus, un día juro que hechizare unos cuantos modales dentro de ese joven¡Me interrumpió rudamente en el corredor, y me ignoro totalmente. Y la manera en que me trato en la entrada también!"

"Cálmate, Minerva. ¿Te?"

"Si, Albus, pero debes de hablar con Severus de nuevo respecto a sus modales." Ella se sentó en el asiento vacante del maestro de pociones. Dumbledore le paso una tasa de te. Después de un momento de silencio ella pareció relajarse.

"Minerva, sabes como se pone Severus cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza. Tiene que correr de inmediato a investigarla."

"¿Eso es lo que acaba de pasar, Señor?" pregunto Harry. Se había estado preguntando que es lo que había hecho que saliera tan rápido.

Ante el sonido de la voz de Harry McGonagall voltio rápidamente hacia el. "¿Y tu, jovencito, que en el nombre de Merlín te paso?"

Harry suspiro internamente. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que repetir la historia?

-------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Severus casi llegaba hasta la pintura que cubría la entrada a sus habitaciones privadas; murmuraba comentarios rudos en voz baja acerca de viejos gatos que interferían y gastaban su tiempo. Al tiempo que llegaba a la pintura dijo la contraseña "Penetralis Venustas," y retiro las protecciones mágicas. Después que entro, se dirigió directamente a un estante con libros, en el cual había gran cantidad de ellos. La cosa que más le preocupaba era que dos de esos libros eran volúmenes de pociones de artes oscuras. Eso no es nada bueno. pensó. Se sentó en su oficina privada, saco un poco de pergamino, agarro su pluma, y comenzó a tomar notas.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --------------------------------------

Varias horas después, Harry se encontró sentado en la sala de maestros, disfrutando de su primera comida completa en todo el verano. Al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor no pudo evitar pensar que esto era lo que el llamaba una cómoda habitación. Todas las sillas se veían muy cómodas; había libros y revistas por todos lados y un poco de plantas en sus macetas. Había muchas pinturas y tapicerías que colgaban de las paredes. Todo el tema de la habitación era de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Podías ver el escudo de las cuatro casas colgando arriba de la chimenea. El personal que se había quedado había puesto un área de comida en la sala de maestros por el verano, ya que no muchos colegas se quedaban durante las vacaciones. Parecía que solo Dumbledore, McGonagall, Trelawney, Filch y Hagrid se habían quedado. Admitía que se había sorprendido que Snape de hecho tuviera una casa a la cual regresar durante el verano. Pensó que Snape rondaba las mazmorras de Hogwarts todo el año sin descanso, obviamente estaba equivocado, otra cosa que agregar a su constante creciente lista de misterios acerca de Snape.

Cuando la comida estaba por terminar, Harry noto que Snape no se había unido a ellos y parecía que no lo iba a hacer. Harry estaba un poco desilusionado ante esto. Pero no quería pensar el porque de su desilusión ya que le asustaba un poco sentirse así en primer lugar. Admitió que estaba cansado y desvió su atención de los maestros, desconcentrándose un poco de la conversación.

"_La joven serpiente trabaja demasiado, siempre leyendo y tomando notas."_

"_Y nunca toma descansos adecuados para alimentarse."_

Harry se sobresalto ante la extraña conversación que sus oídos captaron, no reconocía las voces para nada. Miro su alrededor y vio una pintura de un hombre radiando orgullo con cabello largo y barba, junto con dos serpientes. Una descansaba alrededor de su cuello y la otra justo entraba de nuevo a la pintura. Harry se levanto de su asiento y camino lentamente hacia la pintura.

"_¿Disculpe, pero estaba hablando del Profesor Snape?"_

"_¡Amo, el habla nuestra lengua¿Cómo puede ser?"_

"_Jovencito¿Quién eres?" _el orgulloso hombre pregunto.

"_Lo siento, soy Harry Potter y usted es Salazar Slytherin¿O no Señor?"_

"_Si, estas en lo cierto. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que uno de nuestra clase ha caminado por los pasillos de esta escuela. Es un placer conocerte, joven Harry Potter. E escuchado mucho acerca de ti."_

"_Gracias, señor¿Pero estaba hablando hace unos momentos del Profesor Snape?"_

"_Si, ese jovencito nunca toma un descanso cuando se pone así."_

"_¿Así?" _

"_Si, todo lo que hace es leer e investigar. Se enfermara si no se cuida mejor. ¿Quién va a cuidar entonces a la casa de las serpientes? No hay nadie mejor calificado que el. Siempre es primero el trabajo y nada de diversión para el."_

"_Quizás esta joven serpiente pueda llevarle un poco de agua y comida, para asegurarnos que no se enferme de nuevo."_

"_Buena idea Satin," _Slytherin acaricio la serpiente en su cuello, _"y tu Silk, ve a decirle a las serpientes de la otra pintura que dejen pasar a esta joven serpiente. ¿Lo haría Sr. Potter?"_

"_No se si el Profesor Snape le agrade que lo interrumpa," _pero la cara de Slytherin era una que decía que no podía argumentar contra esto, _"Umm, claro¿Por qué no?" _Harry se volteo encontrando la habitación en un silencio mortal, las miradas de sorpresa y un poco de horror en todas las caras excepto en la de Dumbledore. "Lo siento, es algo que siempre sale de repente."

"Esta bien, 'Arry. Es solo q' es un poco escalofriante d' oír, todo ese siseo salir." Hagrid dijo, luciendo un poco pálido.

"Esta todo bien, Harry, no te preocupes. Debes de agradarle a Salazar; no habla con mucha gente. Creo que en todo mi tiempo aquí, tú eres la cuarta persona que ha considerado que vale la pena hablarle." Dumbledore dijo gentilmente con su habitual brillo en los ojos.

"¡En serio¿Quiénes son las otras¿Si no le molesta que pregunte?"

"Para nada, Harry, solo encontraras las respuestas a tus preguntas si te atreves a preguntarlas." Harry solo le sonrió¿Qué se podía decir ante eso? Luego Dumbledore respondió calmadamente, lo cual primero lo exaspero. Para cuando Dumbledore termino supo el por que de su exasperación.

"Déjame ver, primero estoy yo, pero solo en la oficina del director nunca en la sala de maestros y Severus, él parece tener un verdadero punto débil por él, y luego esta Tom."

"¿Se refiere a Vol…?" viendo el escalofrió en los presentes, Harry se detuvo y cambio lo que iba a decir, "¿Se refiere a Riddle, Señor?"

"Si, Harry, ahora pasando a cosas mas importantes. ¿Acaso Salazar paso algunas palabras de sabiduría? Un tipo muy intuitivo que es." Dumbledore sombrío brillantemente hacia Harry, aliviando la creciente preocupación que comenzaba a sentir ante otra comparación con Voldemort.

"Umm, me pidió si podía llevar un poco de comida al Profesor Snape. Dijo que estaba preocupado por el."

"Una excelente idea, Harry. Llamare algunos Elfos Domésticos para que preparen un poco para que le lleves."

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------

Y así fue como Harry se encontró llevando una bandeja con comida caliente y una botella de vino por las mazmorras siguiendo a una pequeña serpiente llamada Silk a la vez que esta viajaba por las pinturas. Se sabía el camino hacia la oficina de Snape pero no tenia ni idea a donde estuvieran sus habitaciones privadas. Silk aparentemente sabia muy bien donde estaban.

Se encontró enfrente de un gran retrato de tres serpientes nadando en una laguna al pie de una hermosa cascada. Harry estaba seguro que si se quedaba viendo por largo rato el rocío de la cascada lo mojaría. Nunca antes había visto un retrato tan realista como este. Silk siseo a las serpientes guardianas para que permitieran que Harry entrara ya que Salazar había dicho que estaba bien. Al principio las guardianas permanecieron incrédulas hasta que Harry les dijo que solo venia a traerle la muy necesitada comida al Profesor. Parece que, estaban tan preocupadas por Snape como Silk, Satin, y Salazar. Harry no podía entender como un hombre tan frió podía provocar tanta devoción en otros. Haciendo ese pensamiento a un lado hasta otro momento donde pudiera analizar mejor la conversación con las serpientes, este entro al refugio de Snape.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera estado esperando, y si era honesto consigo mismo, no era lo que podía ver hasta ahora. Él había esperado paredes fangosas frías con bancos de piedra y unos dispositivos de tortura por si acaso. Oh, y quizás un ataúd para dormir. Sin embargo lo que se encontraba frente a el era completamente lo contrario de eso. La pared izquierda estaba totalmente llena con hermosos estantes de caoba repletos de libros. Hermione estaría impresionada, parecía que había cientos de libros literalmente. En el lado derecho de la habitación había un sofá y dos sillones con cómodos antebrazos que hace juego con los estantes de caoba ¡Que gritaron la comodidad! Delante de ellos estaba una mesa de centro hermosa, ornamentada en la misma caoba hermosa que los estantes para libros, detrás de esta estaba una chimenea impresionante y su repisa, otra vez en la caoba. En la repisa de la chimenea había mucha parafernalia mágica y un florero de cristal encantador. Harry ociosamente se preguntó que flores le gustarían a Snape. El cuarto entero estaba decorado en colores crema con tiras en oro antiguo.

Harry llamo calmadamente, "¿Profesor, esta aquí?"

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta camino un poco mas dentro de la habitación, viendo un encantador comedor con seis sillas Harry camino hacia el para dejar la bandeja. Escucho a alguien toser y levanto la vista. Instantáneamente quedo boquiabierto. Parado en la puerta, recargado casualmente sobre el marco de esta, estaba Snape. Su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta. ¡Snape lucia magnifico! La luz de la vela parpadeada a través de sus rasgos y esto hacían sus rasgos más suaves, ni rastros de ceños fruncidos y líneas. Y su cara pareció tan relajada como su cuerpo. Su piel casi se veía translucida en la luz, Harry pensaba que se veía hermoso y tuvo que resistir cada impulso dentro de él de ir y tocarlo. Su pelo estaba todo despeinado y su ropa arrugada. Si Harry no hubiera sabido, hubiera jurado que el hombre se acababa de levantar de la cama. Snape se veía todo despeinado y Harry pensó que esa era una muy buena vista del hombre. ¿Me pregunto si se ve así de bien después de tener sexo? pensó Harry para inmediatamente después sonrojarse, especialmente por que toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía irse rápidamente hacia el sur. Gracias a Dios y a la mesa que era lo suficientemente alta para cubrir cualquier vergüenza inmediata.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -----------------------------------------

Severus escucho alguien entrar y pensó que era Albus considerando que sabía la contraseña. Cuando empezó a salir de su oficina la última cosa que pensó escuchar era el barítono suave de Potter llamándole. Inmediatamente enojado por que el mocoso estaba en sus habitaciones privadas, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se recargo sobre el marco de esta y espero a que pusiera la bandeja que traía en la mesa, después de todo no quería limpiar el desastre que causaría. Tosió levemente queriendo asustar al mocoso. Bueno, pensó, seria divertido si no algo mas. Estaba a punto de decir un discurso furioso cuando se detuvo de repente. ¡Potter estaba con la boca abierta viéndolo con indiscutible, lujuria! Su primer pensamiento era¡Ah, espere hasta que el mundo averigüe que su muchacho maravilla es gay! La verdad es que era un poco cruel pero él no malvado, por eso no criticaría ni le diría nada al muchacho. Desafortunadamente, el sabia de primera mano lo que era que le dijeran a todos antes de que estuvieras listo, y el no tenia la mitad de la prensa tras su espalda. Pero eso no significaba que no podía divertirse un poco, después de todo Potter tenia diecisiete y entraría en su siguiente enamoramiento pasajero en los siguientes quince minutos.

Elegantemente se despego del marco de la puerta y se deslizo hasta Potter en unos elegantes pasos, llego y levanto su mano derecha y toco la barbilla del muchacho levemente, su piel estaba roja de sonrojarse tanto, y se inclino mas cerca. En voz muy suave susurro en el oído de Potter, "Deberías de tener mas cuidado, podrías quedarte así como estas." Se retiro un poco y sonrió malévolamente hacia el, le cerro la boca y se alejo. En tono mas de negocios continuo, "¿Cómo entraste¿Acaso el Profesor Dumbledore te dio la contraseña?" Potter solo quedo miro hacia el; Severus giro sus ojos mostrando impaciencia.

"No, no se la di, Severus." Dumbledore respondió.

Inmediatamente Severus entro en pánico, aunque nadie podría haberlo adivinado por su expresión impasible, que Albus podría haber presenciado la pequeña escena con Potter; pero no pudo, considerando que justo había escuchado abrirse la puerta y que no había sido maldecido hasta perder la conciencia. Entonces estaba a salvo. "¿Entonces como entro¡Bueno, habla, muchacho¡No todos entendemos incoherencias!"

"Umm, fue Silk."

"¿Quién o que es Silk¿Y como es que supo mi contraseña?"

"Me imagino que Silk es una de las serpientes del Retrato de Salazar que esta en la sala de maestros."

"Umm. Si. Ella les dijo a las serpientes guardianas que me abrieran. No se su contraseña, Señor. En serio."

Severus entrecerró sus ojos mirando al muchacho, claro que había olvidado que Potter hablaba Parsel y podía hablar con cualquier serpiente, ya sea real o de alguna pintura. Tendría que hablar con Salazar acerca de esto, como si el muchacho no se saliera con la suya suficientes veces sin que Slytherin le diera acceso a áreas en donde no pertenecía. "Bien," vio hacia la bandeja que Potter había traído, y se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de comer de nuevo.

"Salazar y sus serpientes estaban preocupadas por usted cuando no se presento en la cena, el me pidió que le trajera algo de comida." Severus se pregunto si alguien le creería si les dijera que el retrato del gran Salazar Slytherin actuaba como una mama gallina con el. Lo dudaba. Cedió y se sentó en el comedor, señalando a los otros que se sentaran también. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita tres cálices de vino flotaron hacia la mesa y comenzaron a vaciarse solos en los vasos. Entonces los vasos llenos se dirigieron flotando hacia cada persona.

"¿Has tenido suerte, Severus?" Dumbledore mirando hacia Harry con brillo en sus ojos cuando Severus empezó a comer.

Severus no paso desapercibida esa mirada que el pajarraco viejo le había dado a Potter, y entrecerró los ojos; ¿Qué es lo que se tramaba ahora ese mago loco? se pregunto, "Si y no. ¿Cuál quieres las buenas noticias o las malas? Escoge, Potter, considerando que todo esto es por ti." Miro hacia el muchacho quien se había sonrojado levemente, de nuevo. Si, pensó Severus, definitivamente tengo que hacerlo sonrojar cuando este de nuevo en su estado normal para ver si se ve tan bien.

"Como sea."

"Muy bien," dijo secamente, "No existe una poción que te haga 10 años mas grande y te haga permanecer así, hasta ahora, quiero decir. Existe, sin embargo, una poción que te hace física y mentalmente 10 años menor por un corto periodo de tiempo, envuelve un poco las artes oscuras pero no por eso es que pienso que es la que tu atacante anónimo aya usado. Si no por que incluye mucho anís puro en ella y por que puede ser mezclada con la poción para dormir y sigue siendo efectiva. Tu atacante cometió un error en el proceso de preparación y el resultado de eso es el estado en el que estas, Potter. Las malas noticias es que no se cual es el error que se cometió y me va a tomar un tiempo averiguarlo."

"Oh."

"Tendré que tomar algunas muestras de tu sangre, antes de irme y trabajare en un antídoto con ellas."

"¿Ir, Severus?"

"Si, Albus, ir de regreso a mi casa. No deseo pasar mis vacaciones aquí. Paso todo el año escolar aquí, no crees suficiente."

"Antes de que te vayas Severus, me gustaría verte en mi oficina. Cuando te convenga, claro."

"Planeaba regresar esta noche."

"Ningún problema, sabes donde esta mi oficina. Ven conmigo, Harry. Dejemos al Profesor Snape comer."

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------------

Severus tenia raro presentimiento que debería correr justo en este momento. Pero su maldito orgullo se metió en su camino, lo cual era el por que de estar tocando a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore. "Pasa, Severus."

Severus entro a la oficina levantando una ceja. "Albus¿querías verme antes de que me fuera?"

"Por favor, pasa y toma asiento¿Te?"

"No gracias, Albus. Se esta haciendo tarde y quisiera irme a mi casa. ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?"

"Es acerca de Harry, Severus."

"En serio."

"Si. Me gustaría que fuera contigo a la Mansión Snape por lo que queda del verano."

"Muy gracioso, Albus, casi me engañas. ¡Una broma genial! Te veré luego. Adiós." Severus se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

"¡Severus, por favor, esto no es ninguna broma! Harry no puede quedarse aquí durante el verano. Ningún estudiante puede, la junta directiva no lo permitiría. Aparte, que no es seguro. No se han vuelto a actualizar las protecciones para el próximo año."

"¡No! Albus, no puedes pedirme esto¡es demasiado!"

"¡Severus, Por favor! No tiene a donde ir. No puede ir a su casa y no puede quedarse aquí."

"Pero Albus, Potter y yo nos mataremos. Ni siquiera le agrado, no podemos pasar el resto del verano juntos." Sabia que no podía salirse de esta¡Pero seguro estaba que no lo iba a hacer más fácil para al viejo imbécil! "¡Pides demasiado, Albus!"

"Lo se, Severus. A veces parece que te pido mucho más que a otros, y de nuevo me encuentro aquí pidiéndote otro favor. Pero ahí muy pocos en quien puedo confiar con un trabajo tan importante."

Genial, pensó, una dotación doble de culpa. Ahora sabía que estaba atrapado. Había logrado sentir tanta culpa a Albus como este lo había hecho con el. "Bien, pero me estoy acercando al limite, Albus. Pronto no abra nada mas que dar." Con eso dicho salio enojado de la oficina para ir por el mocoso de Potter que estaba en la sala de maestro.

Lo ultimo que escucho de Albus desde su oficina fue, "Lo se, Severus, Lo se."

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------------

Llego a la sala de maestros y vio a Potter brincar ante su entrada. Y agarro una de las manos del mocoso. "¡Agárrate fuerte!" Con eso dicho activo el trasladador. Sintió un tiron del ombligo y con un pop ellos desaparecieron de la sala de maestros.

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------------

Harry trastabillo al chocar con el piso frente un imponente edificio, estaba pálido y temblando y seguía agarrando las manos de Snape. Estaba asustado y Furioso. "¡Debiste haberme avisado!" Harry le grito a Snape. Tiro de sus manos las cuales Snape todavía tenia agarradas.

"Oh, lo siento, chico maravilla. ¿Mis planes no iba de acuerdo con los tuyos?" Snape grito en su cara, su enojo muy evidente. "¡Solo calla tus quejitas y sígueme!" Snape dijo enojado.

Harry seguía furioso pero sabia que no ganaría contra Snape, ya sea física o verbalmente. Estaba enojado por que creía que ya había progresado un poco con Snape. Ahora, por que estaba siendo forzado a cuidarlo por el resto del verano, sentía que todo el progreso se había perdido.

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -----------------------------------------

**Próximo Capitulo:** Severus y Harry aprenden a vivir juntos y un interrogatorio de Weasleys de parte de Severus.

**Traducción del Latín:**

Penetralis Venustas – Belleza interior.

**AN:** Sorryyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! En serio lo siento mucho, ya saben exámenes finales y esas cosas no funcionaba más mi mente T.T Perooooo ya estoy de vacaciones (¡Gracias a Dios!) y podré actualizar mas seguido (espero… si no recuérdenme…) Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
